


The New Clan

by local_vodka_aunt



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Birch just wanted to sleep, I love making you guys suffer, Multi, Orion and carrion are so gay for eachother lol, Riverclan are assholes, The authir needs to change the description dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_vodka_aunt/pseuds/local_vodka_aunt
Summary: What if Hollyleaf never left the tunnels--Its been moons, since Hollystar became the first leader of Hollyclan. The new clan. Life is all too well, and when life is going well there just has to be some kind of problem raising out of the shadows, and dont forget, not all the clans approve of this new clan with a hunting advantage.So, she wasnt too surprised when newly apprenticed medicine cat apprentice Birchpaw was kidnapped by Riverclan. Not surprised, but worried.---Birchpaw was talking to his sisters like every afternoon then walking up the tunnel leading to the quiet clearing that Quailpaw dragged him to after his ceremony.He did not expect to get lost in the tunnels, he didnt expect to find unknown cats that stank of something unknown in a tunnel entrance, he didn't expect to be whisked away from his family in some evil leaders corrupted plans.---Amberpaw loved her family, and that included her clan. That also included her dumb older brother Birchpaw, he was only older by a few minutes and he would always remind her about it.So, Amberpaw, reasonably, would get very upset when she finds out her brothers been kidnapped.
Kudos: 4





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is au with lot of different things. Like ghosts! Ill explain this later, as it explains why there's a random cat name heronstar as riverclans leader.
> 
> And i pay no mind about cat ages, because i have no idea about them as half of them are side characters who only exist in allegiances.
> 
> And with that in mind, please read.

Hollyclan

Leader: Hollystar - black shecat with bright green eyes, formally of thunderclan

Ghost: fallen leaves - white and ginger tom with green eyes (he was forced)

Medicine cat: Goldennose - dark ginger shecat with yellow eyes, formally a kittypet. 

Warriors:

Emberlight - ginger tabby tom, formally a rogue

Carrion - raven black cat with blind white eyes, formally a rogue

Orion - silver tabby tom with blue eyes , formally a kittypet

Dusttooth - dusty brown shecat with dark brown eyes

Hareleap - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sharpshore - calico tom with amber eyes, formally a rogue

Polartuft - pure white shecat with blue eyes, formally a kittypet

Apprentices:

Quailpaw - cream shecat with green eyes

Queens:

Lavenderpelt - light grey shecat

Featherstep - brown tabby shecat, formally a rogue

Elders:

Leafshade - brown tabby shecat with white belly, green eyes, formally the medicine cat. Formally of Thunderclan.

Thyme - old russet coloured tom

Riverclan

Leader: Heronstar - dark grey and black tom 

Ghost: Stonefur - grey tom

Medicine Cats:

Mothwing - dappled golden shecat

Willowshine - grey tabby shecat

Warriors:

Minnowtail - dark grey shecat

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Havenstep - black and white shecat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell shecat with blue eyes

Perchpatch - grey and white shecat (apprentice -  
Flamepaw - ginger shecat)

Lakeheart - grey tabby shecat

Icewing - white shecat with blue eyes (apprentice - Falconpaw - grey tabby tom)

Petalfur - grey and white shecat

Dawnfur - white shecat with amber eyes

Junipertail - grey tom

Elders:  
Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby shecat

Windclan

Leader:Onestar - brown tabby tom

Ghost: Gorsepaw - white and ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight - mottled grey tom

Warriors:  
Crowfeather - dark grey tom (apprentice featherpaw - grey tabby shecat)

Nightcloud - black shecat

Hootfeather - dark grey tom

Gorsetail - very pale grey and white shecat

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Oatstream - pale brown tabby tom (apprentice - Wrenpaw - brown shecat with white patches)

Heathertail - light brown tabby shecat

Breezepelt - black tom

Furzepelt - grey and white shecat

Larkwing - pale tabby by shecat

Elders :

Emberfoot - grey tom with two dark paws

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with a white front paw

Ghost: Runningnose - small grey and white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes 

Grassclaw - pale brown tabby shecat

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur - dark grey tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom 

Ferretclaw - black and grey tom

Spikenose - dark brown tom (apprentice - Cherrypaw - ginger shecat)

Pounctail - brown tabby tom (apprentice - Whitepaw - white tom)

Snowbird - pure white shecat (apprentice - Frogpaw - brown tom with darker flecks)

Dawnpelt - cream there's shecat

Elders:

Whitewater - white long fitted shecat, bling in one eye

Kinkfur - tabby shecat with long did that sticks out in all angels

Pinenose - black shecat


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Hollyclan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how making your own clan works, or how the original leaders act. I have not read dawn of the clans, therfore i do not know their personalitys.
> 
> I have changed the tunnel layouts for two reason.
> 
> Ome, i hate the original layout, i want more freedom.
> 
> Two, i am not rereading the novella just for this. I am a lazy bitch.
> 
> With that in mind, hope you enjoy.

The black molly walked silently through the cramped space. Her ears were twitching, searching for different sounds. Her eyes flashed bright green in the dark. She paused for a minute, moving her ears around. The Molly turned and continued walking silently. Slowly the cramped tunnel got wider and wider until it formed a cave. 

A small hole in the cave ceiling let light into the dark place. The rotting wooden bridges and cobwebs showed that twolegs once resided here. A large river ran through the middle, on the other side sat a white and ginger tom, who seemed transparent.

The molly stopped walking silently and stormed over, her paw steps made loud echoes. The tom didn't seem to hear. The molly stopped at the river, then stomped in making a loud splash. The tom then turned around, he had a wistful look on his face. "Oh hey Hollyleaf," he meowed.

The black molly - Hollyleaf - dragged herself out the river. She shook the water out of her fur and stormed over to the other cat.

"What have you not been telling me Fallen Leaves?" She's hissed, her voice was raspy. The tom leaned back, as the Molly's face was shoved into his his.

Fallen Leaves, who was a bad liar, said "I have no idea what you talking about!" He had a smile on face and a hoping look in eyes.

Hollyleaf pulled away from him. "Don't you think it's weird that a random cat, in these tunnels acts like they hasn't seen the light of day ever? Or won't even leave the tunnels?" She asked him, not sounding convinced. Fallen Leaves was about answer when Hollyleaf cut him off, she had sat down so she looked calm but her tone said otherwise.

"And don't think I haven't noticed things either, you don't have raspy voice for one, which you should have from breathing in tunnel dust! You don't let out warmth from your body, I can see some of the wall behind you right now. Tell me Fallen Leaves." She said, but it was like she commanded him. 

The tom gulped. He made eye contact with the molly who sat in front of him. "I-I'm a ghost," he says.

Hollyleafs'eyes widened then turned into slits. "But only clans have visible ghosts," she hissed. Hollyleaf got up and stormed past Fallen Leaves, into a random tunnel. Fallen Leaves turned around. 

"I can explain! I swear! Don't go Hollyleaf!" He called out desperately, knowing that tunnel was dangerous.

\---

Hollyleaf woke up in a bed of moss like when she first came in the tunnels. Cobwebs were wrapped around her leg. She could smell Fallen Leaves, and then the horrid stench of fish under her nose. 

"Eat it Hollyleaf," said familiar voice. Hollyleaf didn't know why he said that before the memory came rushing back to her. She had ran into the tunnel and gotten lost because she couldn't hear the river and a cave in happened, she didn't remember what happened next. She ate the fish stubbornly, she hated the taste and would rather have a nice squirrel. When she finished she opened her mouth to speak.

"You said you'd explain everything to me when I ran off, explain," she said and lay her head on her paws. She wanted, no, needed to know or else she would go crazy. 

Some time passed, and finally Fallen Leaves spoke.

"Not only clans have ghosts you know, ghosts are everywhere, it just so happens that clan cats are the ones that are more able to let cats see them. Many ghosts, is a cat coming down from their form of afterlife into the living. To let the living see us, we have to use severe concentration. Well more like our soul does severe concentration, we can just feel the tug of our soul using most of its power," Fallen Leaves paused, seeing if Hollyleaf had any questions.

Hollyleaf thought for a moment taking it all in. "What do you mean by 'their form of afterlife'?" 

Fallen Leaves sat down. "That's a whole different subject in itself, but to make it simple, each kind of cat has its own place it's goes when it dies. Clan cats are actually the only cats with a good and bad side of an afterlife with other dead cats to hang out with, cats like me, live in the place they died in and can't go anywhere else. Rogues get their dreams all put together, so sometimes it'll be bad and sometimes it'll be good. Kittypets, well no ghost knows, except the kittypets them selves." He explained .

Hollyleaf was silent again, not questioning if Fallen Leaves was a rogue or not. "How do you know this? If you can't talk to other ghosts, how?" She asked.

Fallen Leaves had a strange look on his face. "I'm not even supposed to be telling a living cat any of this, but I'll tell you. Every ten thousand moons, there is day where we are all put in one big moor so we talk to other dead cats that aren't just our imagination. Keep us all from going insane."

Hollyleaf nodded. "But what about fading away? " she asked.

Fallen Leaves laughed. "Pretty sure that only happens to clan cats," he got up and lay next to Hollyleaf even though he was a ghost.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, she had an idea burst through head, that rarely happened. Well a good idea that stuck in her mind, she did have ideas a lot. She let it run through her mind before knowing she was going to do it. "Fallen Leaves," she said getting his attention.

Fallen Leaves turned his head to her. "What is it?" He asked.

Hollyleaf didn't speak for a moment before saying, "I want to make my own clan," she announced to Fallen Leaves.

Fallen Leaves looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure you can do that? You don't have a ghost, you need nine lives, you need the other clans to except you, and they probably won't unless starclan says so," he pointed out .

Hollyleaf was ready for that. "You can be my ghost, maybe if your my ghost you would be able to go out of the tunnels. And to get the other clans to except me, your right. But I'll just go and get starclan to except me, once I have a few cats of course," she countered Fallen Leaves.

Once she said that, Fallen Leaves knew there was no turning back. Once Hollyleaf got an idea in her bead, she would not stop until that idea was fulfilled. Whether it was catching five fish a day for a while moon, or even starting her own clan.

\---  
Hollyleaf dragged herself through the rain, of all days to announce herself to starclan it had to be storming? She felt her pawpads scraped against the smooth stone. ‘At least I didn't take Orion or Carrion, or Fallen Leaves, don't forget him,’she thought to herself. She had insisted she went by herself. 

Hollyleaf then saw the shine of the moonpool. She broke into a run. When she reached the moonpool, she let out a sigh of happiness. 

Hollyleaf lay down and pressed her nose to the water. Almost immediately she fell asleep.

\---

Starclan was amazing in Hollyleafs' opinion. The black sky scattered with with stars, a forest the seemed to stretch on forever, she could see a moor and a pine forest on either side of her. She didn't notice the crowd of cats with stars in their fur until a familiar grey tom with blues eyes spoke in an angry voice. 

"What is she doing here?" He spat. Hollyleaf turned to the source of the voice and saw the tom in front of her and crowd behind him. Many of them she didn't recognize, but she smelled a faint stench of all the clans out together under that weird starclan scent.

A old grey shecat with scars covering her pelt came up behind him. "Let the cat speak boy," she rasped, her voice seemed as if she had either breathed in too much smoke, or lived in the tunnels all her life, maybe both.

The grey tom gulped at the sound of the shecats voice and slowly walked back into the crowd. The shecat then followed the tom, as if she didn't hold any power in this place. Four cats then walked out the crowd and sat down. Hollyleaf could sense a aura of power around this. A Orange tom with white paws spoke first.

"Hello Hollyleaf," he dipped his head in respect, and so did the other three. Hollyleaf dipped her head in respect for them.

"Uh, hello... " Hollyleaf trailer off not knowing their names. 

"Thunderstar," the orange Tom said. He nodded over at the other cats. 'Windstar," the brown shecat with yellow eyes said. "Shadowstar," said a black shecat with green eyes. "Riverstar," the silver amber eyed tom said.

Hollyleaf breathed in a quick breath of surprise, the first leaders ever were talking to her. 

Hollyleaf dipped her head again. 

The brown shecat opened her mouth, "Why are you here?" .

Hollyleaf breathed in again, it was like she had forgotten everything she was going to say, it was like she hadn't practiced with Fallen Leaves, Orion, or Carrion. But she managed to get the words out, "I want to start my own clan," she whispered. 

The black shecat stared. "Start your own clan? You can't do that!" She exclaimed, the crowd then broke into arguments. 

Hollyleaf looked calm as ever. "I knew you would say that, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with a stubborn cat, they'll just keep pestering you until you give in you know," she said. Hoping that would convince the cats in charge, she had really been quoting what Carrion said about her to convince Orion to leave his twolegs. That and the idea of freedom.

Hollyleaf noticed the grey shecat from earlier and some other cats trying to calm the crowd down.

The silver tom spoke up, "She's right you know, why not just let her prove herself and her cats that they're capable of even being a clan. Then we'll maybe give her a chance," the others turned to him. 

The brown shecat looked as if she had enough and knew about stubborn cats. "That's a great idea, we'll do that!" She exclaimed and the crowd died down, even with a few mumbles here and there. 

The other cats all nodded, though the black ones seemed forced. "You have two moons." 

Hollyleaf then woke up. She heard paw steps, she smelled the smell of Thunderclan. 'Oh great, a medicine cat came here for some reason,' she though and jumped in to bushes in front of her.

She saw tabby grumbling and felt a stab in her heart a little. After a while Hollyleaf decided it was safe to go home.

\---  
That night Hollyleaf did not expect a dream from starclan at all, maybe because she hadn't been keeping track of the moons. She had woke up, or fell asleep? Who knows with starclan and dreams. Anyway, she had appeared in a tree watching over a clan on a beach with rocks. They were all in the trees surrounding, she could her dogs in the background. Hollyleaf could recognize some of the cats, like the tabby shecat with a white belly. A fluffy white cat, who Hollyleaf took a while to to recognize, was helping an injured cat up a tree. 

"Isn't it beautiful, the teamwork of a clan? The way they all care for each other?" Hollyleaf didn't recognize that voice. She turned around to see a blue grey shecat with blue eyes. 

"Uh... Yeah," Hollyleaf said, trying to know what they were talking about. 

"My names Bluestar," the shecat said. Hollyleaf tried not to gasp. 

"So, why am I here?" Hollyleaf asked Bluestar as she watched the clan.

"Well, it's been two moons you know," the other shecat said.

"it has already? So what's starclans answer?" Hollyleaf asked.

Bluestar smiled. "They said yes."

Hollyleaf felt a rush of happiness run through her, but then a question. "What about a medicine cat?" She asked.

"That will come in time," Bluestar answered. "And do your best with this, because one day your new family will be in grave danger."


	3. Birchkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There getting ready for the apprentice ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of writers block

The bustling of cats cramping the tunnels was enough to make Birchkit shrink back into the second nursery cave. All the attention he and his sisters were going to get was overwhelming.

He felt a push of someone behind him. 

"Come on Birchkit! I don't wanna be late!" The squeaky voice of the youngest sibling chirped. She may have been tiny, but she could easily right off Shadowclan portal by herself with the right training.

"Please hurry up! Then I won't have to sleep the stench of Fox every night coming from Burrowkit!" Amberkit, the middle sibling said in her scratchy voice. The dust from the hole had affected her earlier than most cats.

"You don't even know what Fox smells like!" Burrowkit hissed. 

Birchkit whipped around, scaring the other two. "Will you guys shut up!" He hissed. The younger cats rolled their eyes and didn't say anything.

Birchkit took a deep breath and pushed himself out into the tunnel. There weren't as many cats as he thought, only two or three.

Two dark ginger blotches flashed by him. He didnt follow them, he could get lost without mother leading the way. 

A dark blob started blocking out the light of the nursery cave.

"Birchkit, so you know where your sisters are?" The warm voice of his mother filled his ears.

"They went that way mama," he squeaked and pointed and the tunnel he heard their pawsteps fade to.

His mother paused, he could hear the soft quiet breaths. "Follow me, were finding your sisters."

Birchkit nodded, even though his mother wouldn't see him. He soon heard pawsteps start up and go in the direction his sisters went. He slowly followed, soon having to trot as his mother walked faster and faster.

Birchkit could smell the stench of his sisters clinging into the tunnel walls. He had never been in the tunnel before, and there were new smells, all of them overwhelming. The warm one with a little stink that hurt his nose most.

He moved his ears around, searching for the sound of his mother and the river. He could still hear her footsteps so he continued following. 

Eventually he heard faint laughter, similar to Amberkit and Burrowkit. "Mama! I can hear them," Birchkit told his mother excitedly.

"I can hear them too, Birchkit," his mother said and sniffed the air. 

Birchkit sniffed the air with her, his sisters' scent was stronger here and was easier to follow. The laughter got louder and they followed, a soft hum of chatter from one of the caves below them could be heard. 

A few moments later he could see his sisters fur. "Mama! I can see them!" He exclaimed and he heard a squeak of surprise coming from Amberkit. 

Soft laughter coming from his mother told him that she was enjoying this. The small shift of air told him that she had sat down. 

"Amberkit, Burrowkit! Why'd you run off? " Birchkit asked them. He felt another shift of air. 

"Uhhhhh... "

"Can we go to the ceremony now? I can't wait for the party! " Amberkit said, avoiding the question. 

Mother laughed. "You guys know that the ceremony only starts at dusk. And the three of you are not going to that blasted party!"

Birchkit groaned. The party was the part of the ceremony he was most excited for. 

"Mamaaaaaa why?" Burrowkit asked, dragging out her words. 

"It's a surprise," Mother answered and another shift of air, and a feel of warm fur under his chin. "Now, we have to go get ready for the ceremony. "

Amberkit giggled and rushed past him. "Let's go!" Birchkit laughed and raced Amberkit her. 

"Wait for me! " Burrowkit yelled and ran as fast as his tiny lets could carry her. 

Mother trotted and the kits ran to keep up. 

\---

After a whole load of laughter and lectures from mother the kits were ready for the ceremony. 

They couldnt talk to anyone other than mother, so they resorted to exploring the tunnels. With mother of course. 

When they reached a tunnel with holes in the roof, and a two tunnels - leading to the left and one leading to the right- problems arose. 

"Should we go left or right?" Birchkit asked and Amberkit said left while Burrowkit said right. 

Birchkit sighed. "Claws, leaf, river? " He suggested before they could start arguing. "Mama, you should make sure they don't cheat. " 

"Dont worry Birchkit, I will, " Mother said and watched them as the two kits drew their answer, backs facing each other. 

"Done"

"Done"

Birchkit looked at their answers. "Claws beat the leaf, looked like we're going right, congratulations Burrowkit!"

He could hear Burrowkit sticking her tongue out.


	4. Amberkit/paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceremony time. Birchkit becomes medicine cat apprentice against his will (not true, that's just what amberpaw thinks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is longer than most chapters.
> 
> -i forgot how the actual ceremony went in cannon soooo

Amberkit despised waiting. Waiting was boring and stupid, why wait when you can just do it then and there? 

Amberkit didn't know the answer, they(her brother, sister, and mama) had been Walking through these tunnels for a while, whenever there was an opening in caves mama would check what time it was. 

Who knows how long later, mama paused. They were stopped in front of a cave entrance, Amberkit peaked inside. Must be the ceremony cave. 

It was quite obvious it was for things with lots of cats. The cave was larger and twoleg wet wood hung from random places, holes in the ceiling let light in. A large pile of rocks, that were placed as if a cave-in happened, lay off to the side. That must be where Hollystar sat, maybe Fallen Leaves, the ghost that visited the nursery sometimes would sit by her. 

Though, she couldn't exactly tell with the warm scents and warmth of everyone in the same place. 

Amberkit turned back to face mama and her siblings. "is it time for the ceremony yet?" she asked them excitedly. Birchkit raised his head to peak over her. 

"I think so?"

"You're both being two-legged, of course, it is!"

"yes it is, come on, " their mama told them. She brushed past the kits — amberkit personally loved it — into the cave. 

Amberkit could see the real pelt colors of her clanmates, a creamy pelt of Quailpaw moving at the speed of a monster towards her made her duck. She heard an oof from birch kit. 

Mama laughed and whispered something inaudible. An annoyed groan from Quailpaw was heard, before another flash of cream-colored fur raced past her. 

"Okay you three, I'm not allowed to go up with you. When hollystar calls your name, I want you to go up proudly, no fear. " mama said, she had said in the week leading up to this moment more than once, but it seemed to have more meaning now. 

"yes mama, we'll be fearless warriors!" Burrowkit told mama. 

Birchkit flinched at that, Amberkit acted like she didn't notice that. 

"now go there and make your mama proud, " mama licked each of their heads. 

Amberkit purred. She turned around and bounced/walked into the crowd. 

It seemed that the crowd went on forever, but it was only a few seconds. 

Amberkit made it to the front with her siblings. The crowd seemed to become more quiet, silent even, the river seemed to stop running through the tunnels just for them. 

The silence was deafening. The feeling of her clanmates watching her made her slowly wanting to go back to being five moons old. 

Finally, Hollystar called a name.

"Burrowkit, step forward."

Amberkit saw her golden brown-furred sister step up confidently. She wondered how she did that.

"This kit has reached six moons old," the leader said. Amberkit stared in awe.

"She will be taking on the training of a warrior, and until she earns her warrior name. She'll be known as Burrowpaw!"

Burrowpaw beamed up at the leader. 

"Her mentor will be Orion," the silver-gray tabby in the crowd — Orion —perked his head and stepped upfront.

"You have been in this clan since the very start, and yet you've never had an apprentice. You are very skilled in both hunting and fighting. I hope you will pass this down onto burrowpaw." Hollystar paused as Orion and Burrowpaw touched noses.

As Orion and burrowpaw went into the crowd, Hollystar called another name.

"Amberkit, step forward."

Swallowing her fear, Amberkit stepped forward. How did cats do this? Standing in front of your leader, where you could mess up and immediately be executed? Mama said Hollystar wasn't like that.

"This kit will be taking on the training of a warrior. Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Amberpaw."

Amberpaw felt a burst of pride in her new name.

"Her mentor will be Carrion."

Carrion stepped up, his blind eyes void of emotion.

"Carrion, despite your disability, you've proved one too many times you can do as much as any other warrior. You have trained two skilled warriors in our ranks. I trust you'll teach Amberpaw the ways of a warrior," Amberpaw touched her nose the blind cat at the end.

Amberpaw went into the crowd to watch Birchkits ceremony.

"Birchkit, step forward."

her annoying older brother stepped up.

"This kit has decided to take on the path of a medicine cat. And until he earns his name, he'll be known as Birchpaw."

Wait what? Amberpaw was sure Birchpaw wanted to be a warrior. Seems like the crowd thought that too.

"Your mentor will be Goldennose," a golden brown and white she-cat appeared from the crowd.

"Goldenose, you've been trained in the art of healing from the best cat I know. You know the tunnels better than even Fallen Leaves, I've seen you teach warriors the basics. I am confident you'll be able to teach Birchpaw the ways of healing."

Goldennose and Birchpaw touched noses.

They went in as the crowd cheered their names.

Hollystar yelled "meeting dismissed" and leaped off her seat.


	5. Hollystar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot actually starts. And I need to edit the description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.

Hollystar was too exhausted to actually go to the party. She had stayed up all night the day before stressing about Birchpaws' sudden change in mind of what he wanted to be. Stars, can't you choose a little earlier?

Fallen Leaves reminded her about the leaders meeting about that new prophecy, her medicine cat didn't get it so she didn't want to go. Might be some paranoid medicine cat taking in a dead squirrel on the road as a prophecy.

She still had to go. Hollystar groaned and struggled to keep her eyes open. Fallen Leaves walked in again. She growled. "What is it this time?"

Fallen Leaves sighed. "Sharpshore came to inform you of Riverclan scents on the west tunnel entrance," Hollystar already had enough things to do. 

"Tell him to send out more patrols around the west entrance, and the west stream entrance."

Fallen Leaves left her alone for the rest of the night. Thank the stars the meeting was a week from now. 

Hollystar still had work to do though, she got up despite her tiredness. Her pawsteps silent. She walked through the tunnels, ignoring the stares of the last cats leaving the party.

The night appeared. Hollystar was happy to be back on the surface. She missed it.

The stars reminded her of home. She shook those thoughts out of her head. This was home now, not the surface, not Thunderclan. That wasn't her home anymore. But she couldn't help but miss it.

A black figure made its way towards her from the bushes. "What do you want?"

The figure stopped. "I heard from a little birdie that you have a new… healer…"

Hollystar scowled. He could have waited for dawn.

"And I, like many of others, have heard of his beautiful marking yet strange markings."

Hollystar glared. "And what does that have to do with the protection of my clan?"

" Well, we want him, and if we don't get him… we'll get him by force, " the figure let out a laugh.

Hollystar growled. "No. We need this, no one know Goldennose is dying, or that Leafshade can't teach anymore. We need him, and if you even try to get him, we'll fight back. This alliance is cancelled," Hollystar knew she would regret this decision. She had made a split second decision , leaders weren't supposed to do that.

The figure sighed. "Goodnight Hollystar," Hollystar felt a shiver run up her spine.

Slowly, the figure faded into the tree line in front of her. Feeling nauseous, she headed back into the tunnels. The encounter still on her mind. 

'why would they want him?'

'they're just rogues, they can't do anything… right…?'

'is this what she meant when she said my clan was in danger?'

These thoughts filled her mind as she drifted to sleep in her nest.

\---

Waking up to a cat — sounding like Polartuft — screeching wasn't fun. Hollystar felt drowsy and sleepless. 

She rushed out her cave, the scene unfurling in front of her. 

Orion was pinned on the ground by a black tom, Sharpshore was rolling around with a sleek silver shecat, Polartuft was about to be murdered by a gray shecat or tom. And Fallen Leaves wasn't anywhere to be seen, assuming that he panicked in the rush and disappeared into the ghost world.

then she remembered that Polartuft was about to get murdered.

Hollystar threw herself at the gray cat, they screeched like the stars had come down themselves to slowly tell them they were a twoleg turned cat. She unsheathed her claws, gripping the cats' sides. Gray (that's was Hollystar decided to call the cat) fought back by snapping at her paw.

She pulled her paw back quickly, and was surprised when she fell from being unbalanced. Hollystar struggled to keep up with Grays' fighting style, it was random at most, with quick jabs and kicks.

Polartuft had ran off long ago, and was probably fighting something else.

Grey had done a lot of damage to her, she could feel the burning feeling in her leg from a nasty scratch, and the pain above her eye was more than painful. 

A yowl that didn't belong to any of her cats ring throughout the tunnels. Gray looked happy and turned tail. 

Hollystar struggled to chase after the cat, making sure they didn't come back.

She could see Amberpaw helping Birchpaw in a tunnel. Fallen Leaves had joined her, she didn't know when he joined her in chasing the cats out the tunnels. 

The cats (Gray, Silver and Black she decided) took a turn near the tunnel Birchpaw and Amberpaw were talking in hushed voices. The look on their eyes told her they were scared.

Hollystar noticed Gray, Silver and Black stopped in front of Amberpaw and Birchpaw.

Too many things happened at once.

Amberpaw ran towards Hollystar, Fallen Leaves became solid, the tunnel rumbled and dirt started to fall from the ceiling, cats filled the tunnels, Birchpaw got stuck in the circle of cats, then Fallen Leaves attacked Silver.

Not to mention that the tunnel collapsed, Amberpaw screeched, Hollystar stood in shock, Fallen Leaves gasps in pain before fading rapidly between the living and the dead, Birchpaw is nowhere to be seen, and neither are the cats.

It's quite obvious he had been kidnapped.


	6. Birchpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn that 99 percent of Riverclan had gone insane thanks to Heronstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done. This is probably where things are getting dark.
> 
> As you can see, the rating is now teen and up, not General audiences.
> 
> Also, the word bitch is used bc it would be a huge insult bc it means female dog, so why not out that in the warriors universe.

Birchpaw woke because of a pain in his neck. He groaned. He felt like he had been dropped on a very sharp rock, which he had been.

He opens his eyes, finding two cats leaning over him whispering in hushed tones.

"Is he awake?" — the grey tabby shecat asked.

"Of course he is you mousebrained two legged idiot! " the grey tom answered .

"What did Heronstar say to do when we're finished with him?"

"put him with the others. "

" What do we do with him? "

"Heronstar said we could torture him and then do whatever. Don't you listen?"

Birchpaw was fully awake now.

"Where am I?" He groaned. The light in his eyes made him blink, he wasn't used to this much sun.

Birchpaw took in his surrounding, a small waterfall ran down a small cliff with a steep path, many dens made out of seaweed and reeds , dug out holes, a prey pile. Let's not forget the smell of fish.

He knew what fish smelled like, but this fish was different.

The place stank of it, the scent was different too, instead of the familiar smell of dirt and tangy smell, it was dry, still tany, but with a stench of rotten he couldn't describe. Like one of those smells you don't need to experience to know what it is.

"Youre in— stars Junipertail, what do i say?"

The grey tom sighed in annoyance. 

"Just say he's in Riverclan, I don't care, Lakeheart." The grey tom, Junipertail said.

Lakeheart turned her eyes back to Birchpaw.

"You're in Riverclan camp," she said casually.

She then turns to Junipertail. "What should we do with him first?"

Junipertail grumbled something about not listening. "I say put him in the arena, that's sure gonna mess up a pretty face," Junipertail giggled, like he'd gone crazy.

Birchpaw looked at him, concern spread across his face.

"Don't worry about him, he's more sane then most cats here." Lakeheart whispered into his ear.

She clapped her paws together. "Now! Let's get you ready for the arena," she had a hint of happiness in her voice.

Birchpaw gulped. He had just had his ceremony yesterday, none of this dog dung was supposed to happen.

"Junipertail, make sure he doesn't run off!" Lakeheart disappeared somewhere.

Junipertail turned to him. "Such a pretty face," he muttered to himself. His eyes lit up like a kit seeing snow for the first time. "Follow me!"

Birchpaw looked around. He had no choice. He followed the grey tom, Junipertail turned back now and then to check on him.

It was unsettling really.

Eventually, they made it to a dusty clearing, a couple of cats sat around it. Two cats in the middle were wrestling eachother, claws unsheathed and all. They were trying to kill eachother.

Junipertail turned. "Death match or ground match?" He asked.

Birchpaw stared, not knowing what to say.

"Uhhh…."

Junipertail counted silently. "Hurry up, most cats do t get this choice."

Birchpaw stayed silent. 

"Ground match it is. What you wanna do is get your opponent on the ground. Hope you win, me and Lakeheart will get free mice for days just for you winning. Hurry up, come here, you need to look presentable! Your turns next!"

Birchpaw didn't know how his turn was next, he'd just got signed in.

Junipertail pulled Birchpaw towards him and started to groom him roughly, it got the dirt out his fur and made it stick all over the place.

A few moments later, a dead old cat was dragged out the clearing. And the one standing was still there.

Birchpaw felt Junipertail shove him into the clearing. Birchpaw let out an oof sound as his face hit the ground. He pulled himself up. He took in the cat in from of him.

They were a good two heads taller then him, scars littered their body, fresh blood (as well as dry) was around their claws and teeth.

The world faded around him, he was gonna die. Birchpaw looked around for escape. There was none.

A hell similar to the word START filled his ears. Pain flashed through his sides, he was already bleeding from his side. He whipped around to see the other cat (did the announcer say it's name was Daorite?) Standing a few tail lengths in front of him.

Birchpaw didn't know of fighting moves. Doarite rushed past him. Birchpaw attempted to doge, but only for his back shredded. Pain flared through him. 

The adrenaline rush was the only thing keeping him on his feet. He looked around, Doarite was somewhere. Waiting for him. The few cats around was making things worse. He stayed alert,a rustle from The Bush beside him, a yellow eyes stare. The flash of white flash of Doarite racing towards him made him jump.  
\-- 

He didn't win the ground match, but he lasted longer than most.

Junipertail and Lakeheart had been disappointed about no free mice, then they realized they liked fish better after a long debate.

Birchpaw say there not knowing what to do. 

He wasn't supposed to go anywhere was he?

A blue eyed she-cat walked over. She dipped her head. "Congrats on that prize of yours."

"Uh, Icewing, have you gone mad? We didn't even win anything," Lakeheart laughed silently behind them.

"Oh, did that blasted ghost Stonefur not tell you? You've one pretty one to yourself," the white shecat mewed.

Junipertail gasped. "We got pretty one to ourselves? And we didn't even win a match?"

Icewing nodded. "I think it's because you're the most same cats here besides Flamepaw and Heronstar doesn't want the pretty one to go insane. Death matches are no fun to watch when they're driven insane."

Junipertail smiled. "I wonder what would happen to the pretty one of he was in a death match," Lakeheart appeared beside him.

"We're not putting our new prize in a death match, remember what happened to the Pretty calico."

Icewing laughed. " dang, nothing gonna be fun anymore, I remember when you would train your prizes to where they were the terror of the arena. Good times. "

Icewing flicked her tail. "See you bitches tommorow, and get pretty one to be patched up by Lillian."

once Icewing disappeared, Junipertail turned to Birchpaw. "What would you like to be called?"

Birchpaw immediately answered, "Birchpaw, I want to be called by my real name."

" Too common, we've had so many paws. Why not something to fit you, perhaps Brown Beauty? "

Birchpaw growled. "I'm not some trophy though, why can't I be called by my name!" he protested.

Lakeheart had disappeared again. 

Junipertail laughed, "What do you mean? We won you. So you more like a pet. Maybe just Brown, or Brown Silver, either will do."

Birchpaw glared. "I want it be called Birchpaw!" He almost shouted.

a flash a pain went through his cheek. Junipertail lowered his paw, a flash of anger went through his eyes. "Don't talk back to your superior."

Birchpaw whispered. "Your not my superior, mamas my superior, Hollystar is my superior, all of Hollyclan is my superior. Not you."

another pain.

"You're also a bitchy bipolar," if Birchpaw said that back in Hollyclan, he wouldn't get dinner for a day. "Just choose, are you happy? Are you angry?"

Junipertail grabbed Birchpaw by the scruff. He walked over to a dark corner of the camp, behind the waterfall. He dropped him.

"Stay here until I come back."


	7. Amberpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprivation, writing on a phone, and being on a person while writing is recipe for disaster let me tell you

Amberpaw stood in silence. Her ears were still ringing from the cave in. Birchpaw was nowhere to be seen, but she knew very well where he was. His helpless cries as he got dragged out the tunnels filled her mind. He was on the other side, and she was bere, unable to anything. Fallen Leaves stood in shock beside her, the ghost was stumbling, as he had used all his energy to fight in the battle.

Hollystar wasn't surprised, she was growling to herself. Hollystar ran up to the ave in the entrance, she started to desperately dig. Amberpaw raced after her to pull her back. She knew now, life wasn't fair, and her brother was gone to who knows where.

Fallen Leaves stared at the cave in before turning his back on anger.

Amberpaw guessed he wasn't good in these situations.

"He's as good as dead now," he growled and flicked his tail.

Hollystar perked up. She had anger in her eyes. "Don't say l that, you don't know if he's dead or alive!"

Amberpaw was glad she wasn't on the receiving side of Hollystars anger.

She saw Fallen Leaves tense up. "That was a cave-in, even if anyone survived it while trying to escape, let alone a small, undersized, apprentice in a small crowd. They'd probably kill him afterward."

her paused.

The way Hollystar stared the ghost down seemed like she knew what he was saying.

"And couldn't you feel it? I felt a newly deceased soul leave their body. Don't tell me you couldn't feel it, can't leaders feel the souls of the dead just as ghosts can?"

Amberpaws eyes widened. She knew now, her brother was good as dead, his soul probably trapped in the tunnels.

Hollister sighed. "At least try and find a body, proof, it could've been any cat! You of all cats would think of checking. what happened to the ghost I knew oh so long ago?"

this was getting personal, Amberpaw knew it. She couldn't bring herself to be respectful and leave them to argue by themselves though. It was in her nature to know everything.

Fallen Leaves tensed up even more. The air around him radiated cold. "What happened? What happened!?" — she turned around so fast — " Responsibly happened! Having a clan happened! Having a KITTEN just die happened! "

He was right though, they were barely apprentices, they shouldn't have to go through this just because some stupid cats want to be awful.

Amberpaw continued to listen.

"Fallen Leaves, take a break on the ghost stuff. You're dismissed from your position until further notice."

Amberpaw gasped silently. Hollister had really done that? Amberpaw turned and sprinted out the cave in the tunnel, they didn't notice.

She wondered how mama and Burrowpaw would react to the news. Amberpaw wouldn't know, she didn't plan on stopping. She ran.

She didn't know where she was now, the sound of the main river had disappeared long ago. The sound of smaller streams replaced it.

Amberpaw stopped running. She should head back now. But where exactly were main tunnels though?

\--

It has been an hour since she started wandering. She still didn't know where she was.

Amberpaw jumped when she heard a soft "hey random another cat!"

She turned around.

A brown she-cat with white patches yawned. "No need to be jumpy.

Well, in Amberpaws opinion there were many reasons.

" Who are you?! "

"I'm Wrenpaw, got lost while chasing a rabbit. You?"

" Amberpaw, " she answered.

She heard laughter.

"You're one of those burrow cats aren't you?"

Amberpaw nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Got lost chasing a rabbit. Already said that."

" I… also got lost! The first day as an apprentice, ya know. "

"Same!"

Amberpaw thought for a moment. 

"Well, I gotta go find my back, look for the river running, and then once you find it follow it out. It'll do you some good."

Wrenpaw smiled. "You're a lifesaver!" She chirped.

Amberpaw blushed. She vaguely remembered the way back, the general direction.

"Well, you can come with me. I know the general direction."

It was something they were taught since birth.

The rules of what to do when you are lost in the tunnels.

  1. Take in your surroundings, is the dirt dry? Or is it wet and squishy under your paw?
  2. Look for the river, if you can't hear it, think back to your surroundings. Is the dirt dry? You're in Windclan territory, go North until you hear the river
  3. Proceed repeat 1 and 2 until you find the river. when you find the river, follow the bridge stream to camp.



The surroundings were dry, all she had to do was use the dirt to her advantage. Amberpaw unsheathed a claw, she pressed it down in the dirt.

The imprints of the drawing was a cross, with numbered tables in each end. 

Well, the north was behind her. She turned around and made sure wrenpaw was following her before breaking off into a sprint.


	8. Tempory hiatus? Sorta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh

Ookaay, let me explain. All my fics are going on hiatus for a month starting tomorrow.

This is because I gave myself a challenge.

To create a story with 10-15k words in a month.

During that time I won't be focusing on any if my stories except for the one for the challenge. Good you understand.


End file.
